


The Wager

by Hopetohell



Category: Hellraiser (Movies), Night Hunter (2018)
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Chases, Consensual NonCon, Degradation, Negotiated cnc, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopetohell/pseuds/Hopetohell
Summary: If they catch you, they can do whatever they want with you.
Relationships: Walter Marshall (Night Hunter)/Mike (Hellraiser)/You
Kudos: 7





	The Wager

_How about a wager? Thirty minutes. You catch me, you do whatever you want with me. But if the clock runs out and I’m still free, I’ll do whatever I want with you. Deal?_

_Sure thing, sweetheart. But you’ll never make it._ And Walter is so goddamned confident about it, so calm like he’s already watching you wriggle in his grasp, that it’s just plain infuriating; you’re faster than he is, and you know this house just as well as he does. He sets his watch. _Start running._

_(Hey babe. What do you think about when you get yourself off? What’s that deep dark fantasy you always wanted but never thought you could have?_

_Mike, fuck. I ah. I want to be— want to be used by anonymous men, cruel and terrible. I want them to tie my hands and fuck me raw, to tear my clothes and bruise me, to make me cry and beg and gag me with a thick cock so I can’t say anything at all._

_What do you think, boss?_

_I think the both of you are wearing far too much. Get undressed, and get her ready for me, if you please.)_

Outside it’s like the end of the world: rain so heavy you can barely see through it, thunder rolling and rattling the window glass. It’s a wild night, an anything-could-happen night. And the power cuts out. 

_Don’t hurt yourself, sweetheart. It’s a dark night. There could be anything out there. Or anyone._ There’s Walter’s voice, closer than you’d like; he passes by as you press yourself into a dark corner, breathing hard. And then you hear it. 

_Better run, babe._ And closer, right over the shell of your ear: _too slow._ And those are arms wrapped tight over yours, pulling you against a broad chest, tight enough you can feel metal bars pressing divots into your back. _Okay?_

_Okay._

_Hey, boss. I got her. What should we do with this one?_ It’s dark, so dark; there’s only outlines, black on black; there’s the feel of Mike pulling your hands behind you and the cold unmoving circle of cuffs on your wrists. And his hand, creeping lower, into your waistband, fingers curling through your folds and _Christ, you’re wet. I’d almost think you liked this._

_(Mock me, degrade me, just don’t call me a whore and don’t call me stupid._

_Noted, sweetheart. And if I call you weak? Filthy? If I laugh a little as you’re choking on my cock?_

_Then you know I’ll melt.)  
_

The outline of a man crosses the window, hulking and seeming larger than life. _Good work. Since you caught her, you can choose. You want her mouth or her pussy?_

_Pussy, sir. Too bad it’s so dark. I want to see your cock in her throat_. And gritted in your ear, curls brushing your cheek: _I’ll enjoy ruining that pretty cunt, babe. Anyone who goes to fuck you after, they’ll see you gaping open, all my come dripping out._

_(Do you want to feel helpless, sweetheart? Restrained? Do you want us to tell you how you can struggle all you like, but it won’t make a difference?_

_Yes, yes, yes. All of that. Make me believe it. Be rough, leave bruises; I want to feel the fingerprints you leave behind.)_

And there’s Walter standing there lit intermittently by lightning; in those brief glimpses his eyes are dark and searching. But he likes what he sees because he shows his teeth and puts a big hand on your shoulder to push you to your knees. He ascends into darkness as you’re brought low to the level of his cock; the boards are harsh under your knees and there’s that little rasp as he opens his fly, as he takes his cock in hand and strokes til precome pearls at the head, lit by lightning. 

Walter takes that cock, thick and terrifying, and slaps it across your face; it leaves a slick smear and a hot feeling that has little to do with the impact. He does it again on the other side and then he’s nudging at your lips; it’s a beastly-thick stretch and _open wide, sweetheart. The whole thing is going down your throat._

_You think she can manage?_

_I know she can. She’ll be a good girl for me, won’t you, sweetheart?_ And there’s that thick and airless feeling as Walter settles fully in your throat; his hand is cradled on your face with his thumb on your cheek, tapping in a little dot-and -dash pattern. There’s that subvocal _fuck,_ and the roughly rasping _that’s it, just like that,_ and there’s the feel of Mike’s hands deliberate and rough on your flanks, pulling and tearing to get you bare below the waist, to nudge your thighs open wider and press himself against your back. 

Mike presses and holds to make sure the bruises on your hips will stay; he misses, once, cock slipping up the cleft of your ass before sliding home in one brutal thrust 

( _You’re gonna stretch yourself open for me first, sweetheart. When Michael fucks you I want him to thrust in all at once, and you know he’s a big boy._

_Yes sir. And please, can he say something like—)_

and maybe it’s not as monstrous as the cock that’s fucking your throat in long strokes to the root, but _Christ_ it’s a stretch. It’s overwhelming, the feeling of being filled at both ends; Mike has a hand low on your belly now, pressing hard, hissing _can you feel how fucking deep I am? All the way up here in your guts? I’m gonna use you, babe, gonna make you cry while you’re choking on his cock. Gonna ruin you, leave you loose and sloppy._

And he does. 

It’s a brutal push-and -pull

( _He’ll keep one hand in yours, sweetheart. Remember. Three squeezes)_

and they’ve got you gasping harsh wet breaths when Walter deigns to let you breathe around his cock; he absorbs your screams through his thin fine skin and the vibrations of it have him shuddering. And Mike is moving wild and wanton, the hand on your belly moving lower to circle your clit just the way he’s learned you like it, to tear orgasm from you by brute force, as he’s gritting out _Christ, she’s close. I can feel it. Dirty girl, so weak for my cock. You’d let me do anything I wanted, wouldn’t you?_

_Wouldn’t you_

And Walter thrusts in to the root as he’s coming down your throat in long and bitter pulses, drawing back to let the last dregs linger on your tongue. 

_That’s it. Swallow every drop. Don’t want to waste any._

But he kneels as well to kiss you open and filthy, thumbs stroking through the tear tracks on your cheeks; he can’t resist the taste of himself on your tongue. _Okay?_

_Okay._

At your back, Mike chases pleasure; he is desperately patternless and so, so close, pushing himself deeper like he wants to crawl inside you. And somehow he times it right; he comes to the first ferocious clench of your cunt around him as he pulls you over the edge. It has you both collapsing into Walter, who is panting but solid, guiding you down; he finds the cuffs’ release and rubs your wrists as Mike is laying lines of kisses down your back. And Walter huffs out a little laugh; _we all okay?_

_Okay._

_Okay._

There are blankets stashed nearby; there are water bottles and little packaged snacks and so you make yourselves a nest; it is warm and soft and comfortable with Mike still at your back and Walter sitting with your head in his lap. And you are filthy, streaked with tears and snot and semen; there will be a bath kept warm in the other room but for now—

_Can we rest a minute? Was it good? Was I good?_

_You were good, sweetheart. You were perfect._


End file.
